Child on Board
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Can Captain Picard, and others, tame an unruly child, who’s never really had any limits set for her? Will she even listen? How much can one crew ship, namely the S.S. Enterprise, withstand, before shipping her back down to Earth once more?
1. Restricted to Quarters

Chapter 1:  
  
"Lenore! I order you to get back here!" Captain Jean-Luc Picard yelled after the rebellious eight-year-old. "You have been restricted to your quarters! So I suggest you get back here now, Young Lady!"  
Lenore just kept running, hoping to find Lieutenant Geordi LaForge. He was her all-time favourite person in the world! Wasn't her fault she'd been restricted to her quarters, for skipping school and exploring where she shouldn't have been...Okay, maybe it _was_ her fault – but it _wasn't_ her fault she was so curious all the time. She loved to explore, and being on the Star Ship Enterprise, always excited her beyond belief.  
  
Lenore, who had been abandoned by her family shortly after having been born on Earth, in Australia, on a foggy April 17th, was the only child that was ever permitted on the Enterprise, without having a relative on board. Commander Riker had found her wandering the streets of New York City – the place she had taken refuge in, at the tender age of two. She was extremely smart, and had an above normal IQ, but was very mischievous and rambunctious at times, as she'd never had any parents to teach her how to behave properly. Though, she did sometimes stay with friends she had made back in California, when she'd run away from New York, after one of her visits upon the Enterprise. She'd run away to California, as that's where her friends from New York had gone – and upon going to California, had made some new ones as well. She also hated school, so was further behind than need be in her lessons, which was another reason why she always seemed to be in trouble. Also, the only rules she had ever had, were the laws that the United States government had made, to keep their country running as smoothly as possible.  
She sometimes was permitted to bring a friend or two along with her though, when she had been asked to stay on the Enterprise for a longer period of time than usual. At this, she usually dragged her boyfriend, Jonathan 'Randy' Taylor, along, as well as her best friend in the whole world, Stevie Katts. Jonathan's family did a TV sitcom called, Home Improvement, in which his father did his show 'Tool Time' on frequently. Stevie, meanwhile, lived with his uncle, who had adopted him when his mother had been killed – his father had passed away on duty when he'd been younger. Stevie's uncle, was a cop in the K-9 division, and often would allow Lenore to stay with them, as long as she obeyed the house rules – which she usually did, as she loved Hank Katts, whom Stevie now called, 'Dad'. But mostly, she lived with Mitch Buchannon and his son Hobie – whom was Jonathan's best friend – as she'd grown quite attached to Mitch, after having had spent time around him, because Jonathan would play with Hobie, and drag her along with him. As for Jonathan's family – well – she didn't stay with them very often, as she didn't get along with Jill Taylor, Jonathan's mother, very well. Mind you, this was quite okay with Lenore, as she usually only stayed there if Tim Taylor, Jonathan's father, had asked her to – which he usually did, if her, him, and his eldest son, Brad, had been working on the hot-rod.  
She also had a select few friends, whom she'd trust her life with, and a few whom were just regular old friends she would hang out with. All of her friends, who hung out with her, much to the dismay of their parents – well, some anyway – were known as her gang. She was their leader, and they her followers. The crew consisted of the following:  
Stephanie Tanner – the same age as Lenore, and also on a sitcom, like Jonathan – Full House.  
Brad Taylor – Jonathan's older brother, who was only a year older than they, whom she considered as her 'big brother'.  
Devon Sawa – wannabe child star, who looks after Lenore, as though she were his younger sister – same age as Brad Taylor.  
Lauren Fowler – adopted by Logan Fowler, who married Caroline Holden -same age as Lenore, and dating Hobie Buchannon.  
Carter Brody – adopted by Matt Brody, who married Summer Quinn, shortly after Carter's real father – Simon – had passed away. Dating Stephanie Tanner – same age as her.  
Brad Renfro – another wannabe child star – same age as Brad Taylor and Devon Sawa.  
  
Lenore kept on running, as fast as she could down to engineering, hoping she could outrun Lieutenant Worf, Head of Security, should the Captain get him to go after her. She finally reached engineering, and ran in, completely out of breath. She spotted Geordi, and headed for him, not knowing Captain Picard had already contacted him,, letting him Lenore was coming down without permission.

LieutenantGeordi LaForge hadn't been surprised at all, when the Captain had told him Lenore was headed his way against orders. He knew Lenore wasn't supposed to be visiting him at all, but he'd always permitted it – long as she didn't get in the way – because she was highly interested in the engineering work he did. He shook his head, when he saw her coming towards him, once he'd turned around from what he'd been doing.  
"Lenore, you're know you're not supposed to be down here," Geordie told her. "Especially not if it's against Captain's orders."  
Lenore shrugged. "He's being an old stick-in-the-mud."  
"Well, stick-in-the-mud or not, you know the rules," Geordi stated. "And you know you won't be allowed down here at all, for the rest of the week, now. If you'd just stayed in your quarters and contacted me from there, I could've come up for a bit to visit, and would've brought something new to show you. But, as it is, I now can't do that, because the Captain's very angry with you. He's requested that I send you back up to your quarters immediately, so that you can be dealt with accordingly."  
"But you won't, will you Geordi?" Lenore asked softly, looking up at him pleadingly. She knew he wouldn't be able to visit her pleading – he never could.  
Geordi sighed. "Lenore, one of these days, you're going to get me into more trouble than I can get us both out of," he replicated. "And then, you won't be allowed back on the Enterprise – ever."  
"Yes, I will," Lenore riposted. "Captain Picard likes me – even if I don't listen very well."  
Geordi just shook his head at her. "You can stay here, until Lieutenant Worf catches you. And when he does, you're to go with him willingly, as I've let you stay here, when I shouldn't have. Agreed?"  
"Agreed, Lieutenant," Lenore smiled. She hugged him, then peered at what he had previously been working on. "What's this?"  
Geordi turned back around, and started explaining it all to her – well, what he was permitted to tell an eight-year-old child anyway.  
Lenore listened intently, right up until Lieutenant Worf found her, and insisted she go with him, back up to her quarters.  
"I'll go," Lenore told him. "But only 'cause I promised Geordi I would."  
Worf nodded, and took hold of her arm gently, as he left Engineering. He then escorted her all the way back up to her quarters, where he stood outside her door, until the Captain was able to come deal with her.  
Lenore had been playing with a random gadget, that Geordi had given her, her first day there, to amuse herself with. She was close to getting it properly assembled, when she heard the doors to her quarters open, and knew the Captain had entered. She knew she'd been right when he spoke, as she had refused to stop tinkering with her electronic gadget.  
"Lenore, you will put that away until I am through!" Captain Picard told her sternly. He waited until she'd put it away, then continued. "Now, sit down and don't speak until you are asked to."  
Lenore nodded quietly, and took a seat on the couch.  
"Now, why is it you ran from me, when I ordered you to your quarters for the remainder of the day?" Captain Picard wanted to know.  
"I wanted to see Geordi," Lenore replied quietly.  
"And seeing Lieutenant LaForge, is worth the consequences that follow disobeying my orders?"  
"Yes, Sir," Lenore whispered.  
"You will look at me, when you are answering, and when I am speaking."  
Lenore looked up at him, and repeated herself. "Yes, Sir."  
"You do know what must happen now, I am assuming."  
"Yes, Sir. I know what must happen."  
"And you are willing to accept it, and any other punishment I should give to you, for disobeying my strict orders?"  
"Yes, Sir." Lenore answered glumly. "I'm willing to accept."  
"Very well then," the Captain said. "Come here."  
Lenore got up and walked over to where he sat on the chair. She said nothing, as he took her over his knee and gave her bottom a couple, stinging, whacks. She sat back down on the couch, facing him, once he was done, rubbing at her eyes slightly. She hated to cry in front of anyone – especially after having had been punished so severely.  
"Now, you are restricted to your quarters for the rest of the week, except to go to school," Captain Picard informed her. "You are _not_ to go anywhere near Engineering, unless you are told to do so, by either myself or Commander Riker. Also, you are _not_ to watch any television during this week either. Is that understood, Hensen?"  
"Yes, Sir," Lenore replied sheepishly. She didn't want to go to school, or be stuck in her quarters for the week, but she also did not ant for him to take her over his knee anymore that week either. She'd known the consequences of going to see Geordi, but had risked her bottom for it anyway – she loved Geordi that much.  
"And Lenore, if Lieutenant LaForge would like to visit with you in your quarters he may do so, when time has permitted him with nothing else to do," Captain Picard stated. "I know how much he means to you, and you him. That is why I am allowing for him to visit when he has the time to do so."  
"Thanks," Lenore said very softly. She wasn't normally one to say thank-you – or please, for that matter. She also wasn't one to apologize at all either.  
"Very well then," Captain Picard said, standing up. "I shall be back to check on you later, to ensure that you have gone to bed at the decent hour we agreed on, upon your arrival."  
"Yes, Sir," Lenore nodded, though she hated having to go to bed at eight o'clock in the evening.  
Captain Picard gave her a brief nod, then left her to her tinkering and gadgets.


	2. Bedtime

Chapter 2:  
  
Later that day, Captain Picard, true to his word, came back to ensure that Lenore had indeed gone to bed. He was not too pleased to find, that she had broken their agreement once again. When he had entered her quarters, he had found her dancing around to the music she had blaring.  
"Computer! Music, off!" Captain Picard ordered. He waited until the music had stopped, then turned his gaze back upon the child that was now staring at him.  
"I was listening to that!" Lenore said rudely. "You got no right comin' in here an' turnin' it off on me!"  
"I have every right to come in here and order the music to be off!" Captain Picard argued. "I had told you to be in bed before now, and once more, you have disobeyed my orders!"  
"So what? It's not _that_ late!" Lenore snapped. "An' you _never_ said I couldn't listen to music!"  
"You will _not_ back talk me, Ensign!"  
"Well, _quit_ bossing me around!"  
"You are a child who _needs _to have limits set! Otherwise, you will act like an uncivilized hooligan!"  
"I am an _uncivilized hooligan_! Even if I _don't _know what that means!" Lenore retorted.  
"You are _not_ an uncivilized hooligan! Even if that is what you are considered to be, back down on Earth! On _my_ ship, you will be a _well- behaved **child**_, who knows well enough to obey my commands!"  
"I'm _not_ an Officer! I _don't_ need to _obey_ your _commands_!" Lenore shrieked.  
"You _want_ to be an Officer on this ship, do you not?" Captain Picard challenged.  
"I - " Lenore paused, knowing he was right. She did want to be an Officer on the ship – very much so. "I'm too lil'!"  
"You are _not_ too little! _Not_ if you start behaving properly and doing as told!" Captain Picard told her. "Officers of this ship – no matter how old they be – obey their Captain _at all times_! _No_ questions asked! And if you would like to be an Officer, then I would suggest that you _shape up_ and do as told, or _ship out_, and go back to Earth and _stay_ there! _Permanently_!"  
Lenore's eyes were wide as she stared up at the Captain she had grown to love, almost as much as Geordi and Commander Riker. She bit her lip nervously. "I _want_ to be an Officer," she said finally, though it had been said rather quietly.  
"Very well," Captain Picard replied. "Now, I suggest you prepare for bed, Ensign."  
"Yes, Sir," Lenore answered, then headed off to get changed into her pajamas. She knew the Captain wouldn't leave until she was in bed, and he was sure she would stay there for the rest of the night – unless nature should call her back to the bathroom to pee.  
Captain Picard looked about her quarters, as she prepared for bed, amazed at what few toys she actually had. He noted, the thing she had most of, were the gadgets Lieutenant LaForge had been able to scrounge up for her to play with. He looked over at her, when she returned from the bathroom. "Ensign, do you not have toys to keep you occupied?"  
Lenore glanced up at him, then looked back down at her feet, as she shook her head no.  
"None at all?"  
"I got a couple...." Lenore admitted. "But I can't play with 'em _all_ day. I just – can't."  
"And why is that?"  
"One's stuffed, another is a slinky, and the third is stuffed too!" Lenore cried. "Stevie an' Jonathan have all the toys I like to play with! An' Hobie, an' Stephanie, an' Lauren, 'an Carter, an' everybody! I only got three that are mine! Hobie has al lthe rest! Mitch got me a ball – a bouncing one – but Hobie took that from me and said if I told Mitch, he'd tell on me for 'borrowing' money from a wallet without askin' first! An' if Mitch finds out, I'll get spanked an' I _don't_ want that!"  
"All right. There is no need to get so upset," Captain Picard told her. "Relax Ensign. I will see to it that some toys are found to keep you occupied throughout the hours you are here, and not in school."  
Lenore calmed herself, then looked up at him questioningly. "Geordi's not coming tonight, is he?"  
"I am afraid he is still busy with work," Captain Picard replied. "Commander Riker, and Chief O'Brien are as well."  
Lenore eyed his communicator, then asked him something, only she would dare to ask. "Captain?"  
"Yes, Ensign?"  
"Can I use your communicator to say g'night to Geordi an' Commander Riker, an' Chief O'Brien?"  
"These aren't toys, Ensign. They're used to communicate so that everything on this ship runs smoothly."  
"I know Captain," Lenore said softly. "Chief O'Brien explained 'em to me the first time I was ever here."  
"But – I suppose – just this once – they can be used to say goodnight," the Captain smiled.  
"Really?" Lenore asked, skeptically. She gave a whoop of joy when she saw him nod his head yes.  
Captain Picard sat down in the chair, so that she could climb into his lap, to use his communicator. He hit it, and decided to call upon the Chief first.  
"Captain Picard, to Chief O'Brien."  
"Yes, Captain?"  
"Someone would like to say goodnight," Captain Picard told him. He then let Lenore speak.  
"Night Chief O'Brien!"  
"Goodnight, my Little-Ball-of-Energy."  
"Captain Picard, to Lieutenant LaForge."  
"I'm here Captain."  
"Someone insisted they speak to you, LaForge."  
"Hiya Geordi! I'm gonna see yah before school, right?"  
"Right. I'll be there for breakfast, if I don't have to work."  
"You are granted time off, to keep her entertained before her schooling, Lieutenant."  
"Thank-you Captain."  
"Night Geordi!"  
"Night, Kiddo."  
Captain Picard, to Commander Riker."  
"Riker here. What is it Captain?"  
"Someone would like to say hello, and goodnight."  
"Night Commander!"  
"Goodnight Ensign...and Ensign?"  
"Yeah, Commander?"  
"Ensign..."  
"I mean, 'Yes, Commander'?"  
"Behave tomorrow."  
"Yes, Commander."  
"And have some good dreams tonight."  
"I'll try my best, Commander."  
"Goodnight then, Ensign."  
"Night Commander!"  
Once Lenore had finished saying goodnight to her three favourite people – other than the Captain – she was whisked off to bed. She tried not to giggle, as the Captain awkwardly tucked her in.  
"Goodnight Ensign."  
"Night Captain!"  
"And Ensign..."  
"Yes, Captain?"  
"I hope you follow Commander Riker's order to behave tomorrow. I would not like to have to come in here again, to deal with you accordingly."  
"Yes, Captain."  
"You will try and behave in school?"  
"Yes, Sir! I'll try."  
"Very well. Goodnight Ensign."  
"Night Captain!" Lenore called after him, as he left the room, then her quarters, altogether.  
Once the Captain had left her room, Lenore snuggled up under her covers, hugging her stuffed Chipmunk ever so tightly. She would _never_ admit to anyone – except Stevie – that she was terrified of the dark. Which, when you thought about it, didn't really make any sense – seeing as the Enterprise traveled through _space_ – the darkest place of all – yet, she _loved_ being on the Enterprise. 


	3. School

Chapter 3:  
  
School. School was something that Lenore would _never_ understand, just _why _she needed to attend it and learn al lthe lessons taught there. It was also something that she dreaded with a _strong_ passion – she hated _nothing_ in the world more – well, practically nothing – than school. So, that was why, when the next morning finally came, she didn't drag herself out of bed, until Geordi had come to join her for breakfast.  
"Lenore, c'mon!" Geordi began. "You heard what the Captain said about going to school, if you want to stay aboard the Enterprise."  
Lenore grumbled as she dragged herself up out of bed. "He never said I had to be on time."  
"No. But it would be a nice surprise if you were," Geordi answered, unnerved by her comment. He was used to her grumbling in the morning, as she wasn't used to having to get up and go to school, unless staying with one of her friends. "And please don't cause any mischief today. That would be another nice surprise, not just for the Captain, but for all of us."  
"I'll try," Lenore answered grudgingly, as she sat upon the one stool at the counter to the kitchen area. "But nobody better make me mad, 'cause I can't stop, if I get mad." And she was right too – _if_ she should get mad, she _wouldn't_ be able to control herself, as she'd the worst temper _any_ of them had _ever_ seen in a child – especially one of eight. They all knew, that once started when mad, she wouldn't be unable to stop, unless an adult took immediate action and a firm hand to her backside.  
"Well, please try to avoid getting mad," Geordi sighed, as he handed her a bowl of cereal. "If you keep getting into fights, pretty soon, the Captain's going to have me take you over _my_ knee, instead of him or Commander Riker doing it. And I do _not _want to have to do that _at all_ – _if_ I have too, I will be _very_ upset with you, Lenore."  
"Kay...." Lenore said quietly. She _never_ wanted to make Geordi mad – _ever_. She vowed quietly to do her best, as to ensure that he would _never_ have to take her over _his_ knee for punishment. "I'll try."  
"That's all we can really ask of you, Kiddo," Geordi replied. "Is that you try your _hardest_ to stay out of trouble, the best you possibly can."  
Lenore nodded, munching silently on her cereal now. She was thinking about whether or not it would be hard to stay out of trouble – for a day at least.  
"Now, tell me, did you have any dreams, you want to share with me, last night?"  
Lenore looked up at him, now smiling softly. "Yeah....Jon an' Stevie were here visiting, an' we had to run the ship. Stevie was Captain, Jon was Number One, an' I was in engineering. It was so cool!" She gushed dreamily. "I saved the ship, 'cause I knew what had to be done – an' only I knew 'cause nobody else was in engineering. Oh! And Chief O'Brien was there, an' he said I did a _really_ good job of saving the ship an' everybody on it! Then, I got promoted! I got to be a Commander an' not just a Lieutenant!"  
Geordi nodded and smiled, as she talked, while they both ate their cereal. He knew just how much she dreamed of being an Officer on the ship. He also knew of the Captain's plans, to officially make her a Junior Ensign, so that would be the start of her Officer career aboard the Enterprise. Sure, technically, it would basically just be some sort of game they would all play, but the Captain, and the other Officers on the ship wanted to encourage Lenore to follow her dreams, and figured if they made her a Junior Ensign, it would be a start. That maybe – just maybe – then she would be more concerned with her studies and actually want to go to school, instead of having to be forced to go every day.  
After they had breakfast, and Lenore had gotten dressed in her blue jeans and favourite T-shirt, Geordi took hold of her hand, and led her to the schoolroom.  
"Now, remember what we talked about this morning," he said, crouching down before her, to look her in the eye. "I don't want to come back later, only to receive a bad report. The better you behave, the better the chance the Captain will let you back to your visits with me in engineering."  
"Kay...." Lenore answered. She gave him a small smile, and hugged him tight, wishing she could go off with him, instead of having to go to school. She found she learned more in engineering than she did in the stupid old schoolroom. "I'll be good – I think."  
Geordi gave a small laugh, and kissed her head. "I'll be back for you later. If not me, then probably Lieutenant Worf, as he's in charge of making sure you stay in your quarters this week."  
Lenore nodded, and finally let him go. "Kay...See yah later!"  
Geordi stood up then, and waved to her as he reached the end of the hall. He turned the corner, then hid there, without Lenore knowing, to see whether or not she would go into the schoolroom on her own. He trusted her to do so – and hoped she wouldn't break that trust.  
Lenore stared down the hall after Geordi had disappeared. She'd the feeling she was being tested – and possibly watched – and didn't know what for. She eyed the schoolroom door warily, then looked back down the hall again. She was debating whether or not to actually enter the room – though, she knew either way, someone would be contacted – they always were.  
Geordi watched as she sighed, then turned and actually entered the schoolroom on her own. He smiled to himself, and waited a couple more minutes, to ensure that she was, indeed, going to stay for the day. Once he was sure, he left his hiding spot, and went on his way to engineering.  
Lenore had finally entered the schoolroom, and quietly took a seat at one of the tables. And – as usual – she sat alone. None of the other children there wanted to play with her, as she usually tended to get mean, if they said something she didn't like – or used something she figured was hers. She sat there, silently watching the other children play and learn – they were to make clay sculptures for their parents, put them on display for 'Parent Day', then take the home the day afterwards.  
She would never admit it to anyone in that room, but she felt left out – majorly. All the other children there, had parents to take their sculptures home too, and she didn't. She didn't have any adults to take hers home too. She though about making a sculpture and giving it to Geordi, but she _always_ made him stuff. She then thought of Commander Riker and Chief O'Brien, but she _always_ made them stuff too. It was then, that she thought of the Captain. She'd _never_ really given the Captain anything, to thank him for letting her stay on the Enterprise, though she was parentless. She smiled to herself then, and set to work on making something for the Captain.  
While she worked quietly on her sculpture, she realized she was running out of clay. She eyed her sculpture thoughtfully, before getting up to go and get some more clay. It was while she'd gone to get more clay for her sculpture, that one of the boys had come over, and purposely smashed her piece of work.  
Lenore had just started to head back to her seat, when she saw one of the boys smash what she'd painstakingly worked on all morning. She hurried over, to where the ruins of her, once beautiful, dinosaur lay. She tried to control her temper – she really did – but seeing something she had worked _so_ had on _all_ morning, lying there squashed flatter than a pancake, made her see red. Without thinking, she turned and shoved the clay she held in her hands, into the boys face, then tackled him to the floor. Once they were both on the floor, she began to beat him up while screaming at him through tears the entire time. And she _wasn't _normally one to cry over something as 'stupid' as art – but this particular piece had meant a lot to her – a _whole_ lot.  
The teacher heard the commotion, and quickly hurried over to pry Lenore off the boy. Once she'd done that, she began to yell at Lenore, assuming she had started it all – when she hadn't – as she ninety-nine percent of the time, did start these types of things. While she yelled, she led Lenore over to the one corner and stuck her in a chair that was there.  
"And you'll stay here, until the Captain is able to come deal with you!" The teacher yelled. "You haven't even been back in class one day, and all ready you're causing trouble again!"  
Lenore just sat there and cried – she'd known it would have been useless in telling the teacher she hadn't started it – she wouldn't be believed, so what was the point of wasting her time and breath on it? She stayed there, sitting in the corner, until the end of the day, when Commander Riker came to get her.  
Commander Riker had come to get Lenore from school, as the Captain was too busy to be dealing with a rambunctious child right then. He wasn't too happy with her either, but had offered to pick her up long before the clay issue, and wasn't about to back out now. It wasn't often he could come get her from school anyway – and this was supposed to be a welcomed surprise, but now it would just be an annoyed type thing, which would include a lecture.  
Lenore was quite surprised when she saw Commander Riker enter the schoolroom – she hadn't known he was coming to get her. She almost wished it _was_ the Captain who was coming to get her instead of Geordi. She returned her gaze back to the wall, not wanting for him to know that she'd been crying – she _didn't_ cry. Only 'cry-babies' did that, _not _her!  
Commander Riker had headed over to the corner, in which Lenore sat, and crouched down to her height. "Ensign, you were told to behave today. You told everyone you would, and yet, you didn't even _try_ to behave. You have no idea just how disappointed we all were, when the Captain told us of the call he'd gotten from the school teacher about you and your behavior."  
Lenore sniffled softly. She _had _tried to behave – she _had_!  
Commander Riker raised his eyebrows when he heard her sniffle. Was she crying? There was just no way.... He turned her head about, to face him, gently, and was quite surprised to see her tear-stained face, which greeted him.  
"Ensign, why are you crying?" He asked, softening his tone some. "You're normally not one to cry."  
Lenore gave up her tough exterior then, and threw her arms about his neck, burying her face into him as she began to cry all over again.  
Commander Riker was shocked beyond belief, at her unexpected response, and cautiously held her close, as he rubbed her back softly. He wondered just what had happened to make this ever-so-tough child, become so much more emotional than ever before.  
"Hey-Hey...." He said softly. "What's wrong Ensign?"  
"Tommy – Tommy ruined – ruined my – my dinosaur," Lenore began to explain, through hiccups and tears. "It – It was for – for the Captain! For – For 'Parent Day'!"  
Commander Riker was surprised once more at that. Lenore usually made stuff for him, Geordi, or Chief O'Brien – but never for the Captain. He held her closer to him then. "Is that why you attacked him?"  
Lenore nodded sheepishly. "I – I tried to be good, Commander! I did! But – But Tommy – my dinosaur – for the Captain!" She was starting to speak gibberish now, as she was so upset. She hadn't ever been this upset before – least, not over a piece of art she'd made.  
Commander Riker smiled softly then. "Ensign, it's all right. I know you must've worked _very_ hard on it – but you _can_ always make another one – there _is_ still time, before Parent Day."  
Lenore sniffled, as she lifted her head up to look at him. "You think – the Captain will like it – as much as he would've liked – the first one?"  
"Yes, Ensign. He will like it _very_ much," Commander Riker told her. "Just – stay out of fights, okay? Even if Tommy – or anyone else – should ruin your dinosaur."  
"Kay...." Lenore whispered.  
Commander Riker gave her a playful Look.  
Lenore smiled slightly. "I mean, 'Yes Commander'."  
Commander Riker smiled, and kissed her head. "Now, c'mon. I believe Geordi might have a snack for you waiting in your quarters."  
With that, the two of them set off for her quarters, where they did find a snack - cookies and chocolate milk – waiting on the counter for them. 


	4. Parent Day

Chapter 4:  
  
The following day, Lieutenant LaForge came to pick Lenore up from school. He was surprised to find her standing there waiting for him, with a huge grin upon her small face.  
"Geordi! Geordi!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I made the Captain an invitation! Look!"  
Geordi took the invitation from her, and smiled as he noted all the detail she'd put into it. "It's very nice, Kiddo. I'm sure the Captain will love it."  
"Can I go give it to him, Geordi? Can I? Please?" Lenore asked hopefully.  
"Lenore, you know children aren't allowed on the Bridge."  
"Please? Just this once? I won't take very long." Lenore pleaded.  
Geordi sighed. "Let me ask." He hit his communicator then. "This is Lieutenant LaForge to Commander Riker."  
"Riker here. What is it LaForge?"  
"There's been a request that someone come to the Bridge to give the Captain an invitation to a very important occasion," Geordi informed him. "Any chance permission will be granted?"  
"I'll give Ensign permission to come to the Bridge – just this once – provided she not be too long."  
"She's assured me she won't be, Commander."  
"All right, Lieutenant. Bring her on up."  
"Thank-you Commander."  
"Highly amused by it Lieutenant. Riker out."  
"Well, guess we're going up to the Bridge," Geordi told Lenore, smiling at her.  
"Yes! Thank-you!" Lenore exclaimed happily, hugging him.  
"Don't thank me, thank Commander Riker. He's the one letting you go up, not me. I'm just taking you there, so you don't get lost."  
Lenore chattered to him happily as they rode the elevator up to the Bridge. Upon reaching the Bridge, she went silent, as she knew the Captain didn't want any children up there.  
Geordi led Lenore out of the elevator, and stopped her when the Captain spoke.  
"LaForge, what are you and Ensign doing up here? You know my rule about no children on the Bridge."  
"Permission has been granted just this once, Captain," Geordi answered.  
"And just who gave this permission?" Captain Picard demanded.  
"I did, Captain," Commander Riker spoke up. "Ensign has something important she would like to give you."  
"Alright. Ensign, to my quarters; I shall be there momentarily."  
Lenore nodded, and headed for his quarters, having had been there numerous times before – though this would be the first time she would go there and not be punished for something she had done wrong.  
Shortly after Lenore had gone into his quarters, Captain Picard entered, and sat down in his seat. "Now, what is it you care to give me, Ensign?"  
Lenore smiled softly, as she slid the invitation across his desk. "This..." She answered quietly.  
The Captain picked it up, nodding his approval. "This has been done very nicely, Ensign. I enjoy the detail you have placed upon it."  
Lenore gave him another small smile. "Thanks..."  
Captain Picard read what the invitation was about, and nodded again. "I would like very much to attend this 'Parent Day', as you are calling it."  
"Really?" Lenore said shocked. "You'll come?"  
"That is what I said, is it not?"  
Lenore jumped up from her seat, and ran around the desk to hug him tightly. "Thank-you!" She squealed happily.  
"You are welcome," Captain Picard replied, giving her an awkward hug. "Now, I suggest you let Lieutenant LaForge take you back to your quarters. There should be some new things in there for you to play with."  
Lenore gave him another hug, though this one was quick, then burst out of his quarters excitedly. "HE SAID YES!" She exclaimed, letting everyone on the Bridge know, all had gone well.  
"That is very nice, Ensign," Commander Riker smiled. "Now, run along, so we can get back to our work."  
"Yes, Commander!" Lenore grinned, then ran to Geordi and grabbed hold of his hand. "C'mon Geordi! The Captain said I've got toys waitin' for me!"  
Geordi laughed, as did Commander Riker, and let Lenore lead him back into the elevator. He took her to her quarters, and watched her squeal at the sight of new toys. He opened a few of them up for her, then he left her to play, as he had to get back to his work.  
Lenore played with her new toys right up until bedtime, then she got into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She curled up under the covers, hugging her Chipmunk close, and smiled to herself as her nightlight shone brightly, illuminating scary objects that were in her room.  
  
Three days later it was 'Parent Day' – the day Lenore had been waiting for, so that she could give the Captain her gift. She'd given him an invitation to the event, and he had promised her he'd be there. She couldn't wait! She was _finally_ going to be able to join in and play, like the rest of the kids! She'd grown sick – jealous too - of watching them all play games with their parents on these types of days.  
She sat quietly at her table, watching as parents of the other children began to arrive, her dinosaur sitting in front of her awaiting the Captain. Every time the doors would open, she'd look up at them hopefully, but each time was disappointed, as the Captain never came through them.  
Soon, it was time for the games to begin, as all the parents had received their clay figurines that had been made for them by their children. The teacher glanced over Lenore's way, and shook her head sadly. She'd been amazed when the young girl had behaved for her after the incident her first day back to class. But, of course, it had probably only been because the small girl had been excited that the Captain had agreed to come as her guest for the day. She started towards the table, to ask the child if she'd like to play the games as well, but decided against it, as she figured the child would probably say no anyway.  
Lenore watched as the teacher turned and walked back to everyone else, sitting on the carpet with the others, to play a game. Her eyes welled up with tears, which she immediately blinked back – she was hurt that no one was going to ask her to join in – and all because she had _no_ parent with her whatsoever. She turned her gaze back at the schoolroom door and glared at it angrily.  
While Lenore sat waiting for him in the schoolroom, Captain Picard was stuck negotiating a peace treaty with an alien race. He'd been all set to go join her, when the hail had come in, that a meeting was needed immediately, in order to keep the peace. He hadn't even had time to contact the teacher, to let Lenore know he'd be unable to make it, as something had come up.  
"Yes, that is what was agreed upon before, Dredge," Captain Picard stated, as he paced the room. "One sack of corn a month from them, and one sack of wheat from you, to keep the people from fighting."  
Dredge began to argue with him then, stating that they had _never_ agreed upon such a ridiculous thing. He refused to believe that they would have to give up any of their wheat, in order to refrain from war.  
In the meantime, Lenore still sat at her table, awaiting the Captain's arrival. She'd never felt so alone before in her life. She watched as everyone else played games, laughed, and just had plain old fun being together. She eyed the dinosaur she had made for the Captain warily, before finally smashing her fist down upon it angrily.  
"I _hate_ you!" She hissed at it. She then angrily tore the card she had made in half, and scowled at it. Then she got up, leaving her smashed creation behind, along with the – now ripped - card she'd made, and snuck out of the schoolroom altogether. Once out of the schoolroom, she ran back to her quarters to cry, as she'd nowhere else to go. She flopped down upon her bed, and sobbed herself to exhaustion.  
Finally, the Captain had finished with Dredge and the other council members, and was able to head for the schoolroom. Upon reaching the room, he cautiously entered, and noted it seemed the child he was looking for was missing.  
"Excuse me," Captain Picard began, interrupting the fun and games taking place over on the carpet. "Has anyone seen Lenore?"  
"She was sitting at her table," the teacher answered, not even bothering to look over.  
Captain Picard nodded, and headed for the table that only had one piece of clay on it. Once he reached the table, he realized that whatever it was that had been created had been smashed. He also noticed that the card had been ripped in half as well. He sighed heavily, as he shook his head. He wasn't pleased with the fact that by the looks of it, everyone had just forgotten the child, as he hadn't showed up on time.  
He left her smashed and ripped up things there, and left the schoolroom to go look for her. He knew just by seeing her things that she had grown mad and left the room despite the rules. He contacted Lieutenant LaForge first.  
"LaForge here. Yes, Captain?"  
"Have you seen Ensign at all today, Lieutenant?"  
"Not since breakfast, Sir. Why? What's wrong?"  
"I was unable to arrive at the schoolroom on time, due to more important matters that involved keeping peace in the federation."  
Geordi sighed. "Have you tried her quarters, Sir? Or the haul-o- deck?"  
"No. But I shall look in those places next. If you should see her Lieutenant, inform me immediately."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Picard out."  
Captain Picard checked the haul-o-deck, and when he didn't find her there, he decided he'd best check her quarters. He entered her quarters and looked about. Needless to say, he was shocked beyond belief, to find her sound asleep on her bed – her face tearstained. He gave a small smile, as he neared the bed to cover the child up. He placed the blue blanket at the foot of the bed over her, and tucked it in around her so that she wouldn't wind up cold.  
After having had covered Lenore up, he returned out to the main area of her quarters. He gave a small laugh when he realized the toys he'd gotten for her to play with, were strewn about everywhere. He'd never seen a messier child than her – but that was understandable, as children he usually saw, were with parents – Lenore had none, so she had never been taught to keep things tidy. He shook his head as he removed a few of the toys from the couch, and sat down to take a break. He'd a few more hours off, as he'd stated he was going to Lenore's 'Parent Day'.  
Soon enough, Lenore had woken up and come out of her room. She was surprised to find the Captain sitting on the couch, fiddling with her one toy. She cautiously, and quietly, went over to where he sat. "Captain?"  
Captain Picard looked up. "Yes, Ensign?"  
"How come you never came?" Lenore asked him softly, hurt evident in her green eyes. "I waited an' waited...."  
"I had duties thrown upon me last minute, that could not wait, Ensign. I did try to be there on time, but other matters kept me busy and unable to attend."  
Lenore silently climbed up into his lap, something she never did – she was known to climb into Geordi's lap, but that was it. She only ever climbed into the Captain's lap if she wanted to use his communicator, or if she was in trouble – not because she was sad. She rested her head upon his chest.  
"Nobody asked me to play," she whispered to him sadly. "Teacher was gonna, but she turned an' left me there to sit 'lone."  
The Captain hugged her awkwardly. "I am sorry they forgot you Ensign. That was not right, and I shall talk to them about that. All of them."  
"They don't care...." Lenore told him. "They got kids to play with, an' hug, an' stuff. I'm a nobody – I just – don't matter."  
"Ensign," Captain Picard began, making her look up at him. "You do matter. If you didn't, I don't think I would have allowed you to return to the Enterprise for a visit. I only let those who matter return to my ship, so you do matter, despite what they may have told you."  
Lenore gave him a teeny smile, and laid her head back upon his chest, snuggling into him. She sighed. "I wrecked my dinosaur...." She said softly. "I got mad an' ruined him an' my card...."  
"You can always make another one," the Captain stated. "I will find you some clay of your own to play with, here in your quarters."  
Lenore nodded, and closed her eyes, as she was she exhausted from all the unwanted crying she had done earlier.  
The Captain let her sit with him, until asleep. He then carried her back to her bed, and covered her up once more. He'd decided to let her sleep in her blue jeans and yellow T-shirt, as he figured she'd probably be up again later and change into her pajamas then. After all, it _was_ only four-o'clock.  
Once he had gotten her settled, he left to once more return to his duties, as ship Captain. 


End file.
